The broken knight
by Evilhumour Author
Summary: After spending some time alone, he comes back as a different man with a different desenty. This is the first in a four story series. please R&R. my spelling sucks roalay.
1. Chapter 1

-1_**Ok this story will be a slight parody from an author. For reasons I cannot mention the authors**__**'**__** name as it will give away an important part of this story, if you want to guess, please send me a PM or leave a review asking me to conform your question and please do not post it in the story reviews. **_

"For reason Fox, there is no evil. Can you please say it?" I ask politly and nice, which scares the crap out of Fox.

"No?" He says, then flinches.

"Very well, I do not own StarFox or the authors' work."

"Ok, who are you and what have you done with EA?"

"Are you complaining that I am too nice?"

"I can't believe it, but yes!"

Onwards to thy story

The Commander of the GreatFoxII, one Mr. McCloud was doing something, something that all people have done at one point or another in their school life . As he was resting his eyes in a deep relaxed, he was turning this way and that way on his nice and soft bed. A pleasant dream was going through his head, which I do not need to elaborate on, was one those few he would wish would never end. Sadly, for when anyone has a dream that we wish will never end, something causes to end the dream. It might be a furry person know as a cat or a dog. It might be a furry person know as a Cat or a Dog. For Fox, it might be a furry person know as Krystal. This time, it was Krystal, in an indirect way. She might have barged into his room, shaking him awake for an urgent problem, but the fact their was Venom ships passing through the Lyat airspace will be know as the reason. He informed Krystal that he will be in the hanger in a minute, having the need to wake himself mentally. He sat on his bed for a minute, and quickly donned his shoes. As he ran to the hanger, he got a sense of forbidding and déjà vu. He quickly shock his head as he left his room on the Glovener 6 4927.

The aerial battle was evenly match. Krystal, Falco, Slippy and Fox were fighting against a dozen Venom fighters, but the Venom fighters were quite experienced. StarFox had barely managed to take one down, but they have not been hit yet. Krystal saw an opening on a Wolfen, which left her open to the one coming from behind her. She had shot down the Wolfen, but the favour was returned as she was struck. Fox, enraged at this, flew after the ship. It tried to lose him near the sun of this uninhabited Lyatien system, but Fox would not be deterred. He was able to land a killing shot on the Wolfen ship, which was brought down by the gravitational force of the sun, but in his anger he never saw the two Wolfen that rammed and locked his ship on his left and right, guiding him into the sun. Falco, Slippy and the blue vixen watched this final attack as the two ships crashed into the sun causing a fiery blast that seemed too insignificant. They did not wished to believe what they saw, but their machines spoke the truth. Airwing number 343242526 was offline and by that token, Fox McCloud was dead.

Glovener 6 4932.

On battleship cruiser _FireBird_ number 7678434523434, the lookout was monitoring the space using an archaic computer model. He was look forwards to when the ship would return to home so they can have the chance to upgrade to PHC. But that had much chance as he was going up in the ranks. They was passing through Memorial system, with his captain and some of the more higher ranked shipmates looking for a reaction from him. He took a deep breath and began to remind himself that his current situation was not going to be forever. As they were passing through he noticed something on the scan. It was indicated by a bleep, which he had to guess it started from the jungle planet as it was not an asteroid or it would have showed up on the non-organic scanner which was blank. The one he was looking at was the organic one.

"Cap, I have a ship here," He looked at captain Clocker, "It odd sir."

"What do you mean 'odd' Tom?" The captain opened a screen showing what his lookout was looking at. "Seems like one of ours."

"But look at it cap. It's looked really rundown," He began to stare at even more. "It even an old model. They haven't made those in five years." Everyone stopped at that sentence. The thought was going through everyone head. An fighter quickly stated the fact that it was impossible for it to be _his_ ship. The captain tried to raise communications, but to no avail.

"Sir?" He spoke with an uneven voice, "I did a scan on the ship model number. It's _his_." A hush went over the cockpit. The captain order the ship to intercept the ship. They might be on a tight seclude, but if this was really _his_ ship, it would mean nothing. But if it was an false one, like many before had brought in, it would be an nightmare for them and even a court marshal for them. _FireBird_ was quickly tying the gap between the two ships. It took four minutes for them to reach the arwing, but the captain had already order five of his men to the hanger on guard in case of an attack. They had opened the hanger doors and in a few seconds, an old, dirty, beaten up ship landed. The captain and the lookout were standing there to great whomever it was in there, especially if it was who they thought it was. The ship did not open right away when it landed and it caused a wave of worry. A few minutes passed, then a sharp bang was heard scaring everyone. The bang came again with a curse spoken about doors. With a third bang, the door fell down to the floor. Only the bottom steps were viewable and they heard a thud and a clank. It repeated twice more, and on the last round, they saw a orange paw, left one and somewhat filthy, gave the thud. A black staff came down giving the clank. With another curse heard, a foot and staff went on a slant and before they could realize what was happing, an orange vulpine stood up, in tattered clothing. The captain and his crew let out a gasp as they saw that his entire right leg was gone. Never the less, the fox walked over to the captain, with a what had must have been a white stripe of fur on his head at one time, with a steadiness that said he had been like for a long time. He looked at the fox and asked him a question, but he was cut off.

"How many years have it been?" The fox asked with a heavy and deeply filled with sadness voice. His green eyes showed a fierce, but tired spirit. "How many years have I been gone?"

"Five years," The captain answered knowing who this was and thinking of how great this would be for his career. "I think the people are going to be happy to have their hero back."

"I am no hero," He shot the captain a dark and angry look, "I am just Fox McCloud."

_Here is the first chapter of what I am hoping will be one a great story. Please R&R, and if you can guess what author it is, just ask. If you want to find out how our hero changed, read more next, same fanfic website, same fanfic story. _


	2. Chapter 2

-1_**So here it is! The second chapter of the Broken Knight. Also to have a review so fastmade me so happy I couldn't help destroy twenty realms! Glee! Glee! Thank you Hakem. I plan to reward you! **_

"You did what to me?!?!" Fox shouts.

"Please, indoor voice." Cannot help keeping a smile hidden.

"Graagah!" Fox glares angrily.

"Please, my good chump, say it."

"Go fuck yourself!"

I flip him off and say "I do not own any of the trade mark characters. If I did and I did this, I would be firebombed. I only own the character that you do not recognize."

**On to the story…**

The man known as Fox McCloud stood in front of the confused men in uniforms. Fox lost his patience with what had must have been some tech worker or something low-rung crew member and turned to the Wolf next to staring Lynx.

"Well, you must be the Ccaptain of this cargo ship," He said, an angry tone in his voice, "So you can offer some help. Not like this bozo." He used his staff to point at the Lynx.

"Uh, Mr. Fox sir? I'm not the captain," Tom answered, looking embarrassed. "You see…."

"First off, my name is **not** Mr. Fox. It's Mr. McCloud. Fox is **only **for my friends. Mr. Fox is probably some dumbass' name. And do not call me 'sir,' that was my father," He wagged a finger in a disciplinary way. It caused the Wolf to take a step backwards. He turned to the Lynx. "I'm sorry, I didn't know they made bozos into captains these days."

"Um," the Lynx turned to the Wolf, "Tom, why don't you go take Mr. McCloud to your room to get freshened up and in a better suit." He asked this in a pleading tone, desperate to get away to think about what to do.

"Call me crazy," Fox said with a slightly insane grin, "But in my day as a captain, it was our job to attend to our guests."

"The cap would, Mr. McCloud, but he has to answer some very important calls, right sir?" Tom provided the quick answer for his captain.

"That's right Tom. And, of course, make some calls." He then turned tail and walked quite quickly away from the two. Fox and Tom stared at each other in complete silence for a good minute.

"Well?" Fox waved his left paw in a circular motion. "I'm not getting any younger here."

"Oh, right. Sorry, Mr. McCloud. This way please," He gestured to a corridor and the two began to walk.

"Two things, Tom." Fox stated as they were walking down the corridor, past some of the crew.

"Shoot Mr. McCloud." Tom answered, trying not to look at Fox.

"Just call me McCloud." Fox shot him a glance of a young man doing something incredibly stupid, but incredibly more fun.

"But you said Mr. McCloud before." Tom shot McCloud a confused look.

"I know that."

"But…"

"But what?"Fox gave him a look that seemed to be _nice_? No, it couldn't be. It had to be an 'I'm-a-jackass-but-a-jackass-that-you-can't-touch-so-deal-with-it' look.

"Alright, McCloud, what are the two questions?" Tom asked him, a small part of him beginning to understand the vulpine beside him.

"I said two, not three. Do you need help with basic word meaning?" Fox answered with an angry tone that it sent some of the nearby crew away. For a strange reason, it didn't scare Tom, who was getting more and more sure of how this man's mind worked.

"Sorry. What's the other one?"

"If you ever think you need to walk slowly for me, I'll shove my staff so far up your ass you'll need a g-scope to see what happened!"

"I wasn't walking…"Tom stopped at the look Fox gave him. "It's something that's hard to control. It's like trying to help a blind man cross the street, even if he could do it by himself and would try to beat me for it. You know?"

"Just do not do it _again_, got it?!" he spat out. He gave a look of pure hatred.

"I promise that it will never happen again." He gave the answer with his ears flat against his head and his tail in between his legs. He started to walk ahead of Fox, causing the old vulpine spirit to quicken his pace. The Wolf thought of stopping, but he was worried that Fox might get angry. He let his feet drag and he felt a sharp pain across his back, causing him to buckle. He put out his arms to stop himself from falling on the ground. He looked at Fox who was standing, waiting for him to get up. He brought himself up and looked at the fox.

"I warned you."

"I was in thought, you asshole!" He snapped out, not caring what his boss might say.

"Dammit! It hurts!" He swore as he walked faster to his room. He heard rapid clanks indicating that Fox was following him, but he couldn't care less. He finally made it to his room.

"Well, this is my room."

"This is a room?" Fox said looking around with a snarky expression. "This is a broom closet!" He looked around to see a small bed, a dresser, and a bathroom. He and Tom were already taking a large amount of space.

"Well I don't have a lot, thanks to my father." he spat out darkly.

"Well you can keep it to yourself," Fox looked around the room, feeling a sense of closed up, something called fear. "Fuck."

"What?" Tom asked looking curious.

"I can't stand this room. It's _so_ damn small!" He spat angry.

"You're claustrophobic?" Tom asked with a grin.

"I was trapped on open area plane so being somewhere so tiny is taking me out of my frame of mind is enough of an excuse, isn't?" Fox answered more than he wanted to.

"I'm sorry, no. Wait a minute, no I'm not sorry." Tom said, getting a grin from Fox.

"You're getting it, pup," He leaned his staff against the wall and gave a chuckle, "I never thought I'd call someone pup."

"Makes you feel old?" He insulted the ex-hero without the slightest remorse.

"Very." He had pulled off his top, reviling a toned, but slightly scarred chest. His whole body was ripped. No girl or gay man alive would not drool at the chest. Tom watched in amazement at Fox's balance as he dunked his shirt off on his floor.

"Whoa, whoa whoa!!!" He shouted as he began to tilt. Tom quickly grabbed the failing arms of the man in front of him and pulled him upright. Using a free hand he grabbed Fox's staff and handed it to him. He quickly regained his balance and did not look at Tom. Tom knew what was going on and quickly pointed to the bathroom.

"Good to get this filth off of me." Fox quickly spoke. He entered the bathroom, slammed the door shut. He slipped off his pants, and entered the shower. The man had turned on the water and let it fall over him. As it did, he began to see the past come back.

_He was waking up. His head is killing him. He smells smoke and the brunt out ashes of fire. He opens his eye to see himself lying face up on green plain. Not ever knowing how, he managed to eject himself from the ship and land right side up. He saw an image that would always scare him and haunt his dreams. He saw that his right leg, at the kneecap, was hanging by a thread and bleeding like hell. He knows without knowing that ifhe does not stop it, he would die. He takes out his hunting knife and begins to do something that takes Fox out of his stunned phase only to show pain. He begins to cut off his leg, ignoring the enormous amount of pain he is feeling. In seconds that feel like hours, he feels his right leg get lighter. He takes the ripped clothing of his right planet leg and ties it around the wound._

(now you might stop and say, "But master EA, you said he was missing his whole leg? How come you just said that he had to cut off half his leg?" Well my peons, this can be answered by this one statement, things can change in five years,)

Fox awakes from his nightmare, gripping the side to stabilize him. It was one of the better dreams he had has. It wasn't the one where the rest of his leg went bye-bye, and that was always good news. He shivered despite himself, in thoughts of that day. He saw that in his dream, he had began to wash himself.

'_To be that cut off from reality in my dreams,'_ Fox thought angrily, '_I can't do it again._' He took the soap and washed himself a final time. He shuts off the water and takes a towel and begins to dry himself. He ties the towel around his waist and using his staff, he walks into the bedroom. He see the Wolf, leaning on his bed, having the look of boredom on his face.

"Here you go McCloud." He tossed Fox some clothing. Fox looked it over and he got a sober grin.

"Well, this shows that all people aren't idiots," He saw the Tom had gave him a single sock, a left shoe, a black T-shirt, blue jeans with the right pant leg gone. "Just that some are less idiots than others," Fox looked it over as he went back into the bathroom. Tom just gave a low chuckle. Tom wouldn't have laughed at this before, but something about Fox just made him laugh at his dark and slightly disbursing humour. Fox was pulling up the boxers when he felt it was too quite. "Say, Tom…"

"What?" the Wolf answered with a sleepy tone.

"Why does everyone look so damn surprised?" Fox as he began to pull the cloth on, "I mean, I came back from the grave, but they look shocked that I am around _you_," Fox had got the pants on and was putting the shirt on. "What is it? You a Vermon who's life I fucked up?"

"Yah, right to a T." Tom spat more angrily. There was a moment of silence, that was ended by what Tom thought was a sorry. He did not know if Fox said or not, but he knew well enough not to press it. The door opened to reveal a vulpine in dark T-shirt and blue jeans that would have made him look like a punk-ass kid, but a better look reviled a more sad and depressed person. Fox looked over himself and let out an angry chuckle.

"You kidding me with this outfit? I look like some punk-ass kid?!" He spat out with distaste and look at Tom with his eyebrows crunched upwards.

"You don't like it?" Tom asked still laying down with his eyebrows matching suit.

"It gives the look that I don't give a flying fuck about what you think or say…" Fox looked over himself again. "I love it."

"Figures." Tom rolled his eyes, not caring on how he displayed himself with Fox around. He figured out how to deal with Fox and get results out of him. Tom pushed himself up and started for the door. Hearing the sound of clanks following him, he went to the bridge where the captain would be waiting for him. The trip didn't take long and it was quiet. Fox didn't ask him any questions and Tom knew better than to ask questions without reason or build up for them. He entered the wide room and saw the captain in his chair. The man in question look over the two men and smiled.

"Good news, Mr. McCloud. Your arrival has caused a great stir." He gave a grin that made him miss his watchman bury his face in his hand.

"That's _just_ what I wanted when I come back after five years of being alone!" Fox said, keeping his tone creepily in check. "Have you done anything else of equal or greater stupidity?"

"Well, for your information," He snarled at Fox, losing his control of his anger. "I contacted the General! Is that stupid enough for you?!"

"No, that is common sense to me. Although, I don't know how stupid it was, cause it seems pretty smart," Fox answered coolly. "It depends on your actions, I don't know you long enough to call it," He looked at Tom with a grin on his face, "What do you say Tommy boy?"

"I think I can't answer it without losing my job." He grinned at Fox.

"Well I can see that Mr. O'Donnell is rubbing off you."

"O'Donnell?" Fox gave Tom a look.

"My uncle is Wolf O'Donnell." He said with anger. How dare his captain drag that in.

"And you didn't mention this because?" Fox waved his arm like on the hanger.

"You said you didn't care about my past, McCloud."

"Fine." Fox said ending the conversation. He looked at the screen and took a breath. He saw what he was denied for five years. Home.


	3. Chapter 3

_I feel no need to be evil tonight. So without furthered ado,_

_**ON TO THE STORY**_

Note, I own nothing except mymastership of the inner realm, champion of worlds and realms, king the first realm, bearer of the Sword of Order and the Sword of Chaos. master of the reality bending Snap, king of the dragons which have been banished from all realms! Mawahahahahahaha!!!!

As the ship began to kiss the earth, the media parasites began to swarm the docks. With cameras flashing as the ship doors opened. A hush went over the crowed as the hero of Lyth marched downward the ramp. It took them a moment to realize that this angst looking fox was Fox. They _then_ looked at his body and they got a huge shock to see that he was dressed in punk-ass clothing. Then they noticed he was using a black staff. Only then did they realize that he was missing a leg.

Fox McCloud and an unknown Wolf walked down the ship, with a Lynx and a couple of others following them. They tried to catch a word from McCloud, but no matter what they asked, they got no response from him, even with question that were worth a throttling.

"Fox, is it true that you left to join the Venom army?"

"Is it true you were in a secret rehab clinic for drug abuse?"

"Is it true that you took over a primitive planet and became their king?"

"Do you plan to clone your leg or have another type of replacement?"

"Is it…"

"Wait a minute," Fox spoke loud enough to quiet every reporter in the entire area, "Who just said _that?_" Every reporter took a step backwards, never in their reporter life were they actually respected a person's wishes or step backwards from a famous person who just came back from the dead. A young Ferret meekly raised his paw.

"Listen to me, I will never, _**ever**_, have anything done to replace my leg! Do you understand me? To do so will be an excuse to forget what happened and I'll **never do it**!" He practically shouted the last part at the quivering man. "Anyone else want to ask me a question?" He spat it out in a way that made all the reports crap in their pants. Not one dared to ask him more. He darkly made his way when someone did it. They pulled a Mega Stupid Question.

"Are you going to teach young pilots your legendary moves?" A Squirrel asked that question. Everyone started at the bold or stupid reporter. Fox bit his lips and glared at him, scaring everyone.

"Read my lips," said Fox, moving near her, "I will never teach a person how to kill another person, in this live or the next. I am **done** with the killing, and if you ask me that again, if any of you ask me that!" He glared around, "I will make **sure **that you will wish you were dead once I am done with you! Now leave me be!"

He snapped out the commands, making most of the Animals run. Fox quickly, faster than Tom had ever seen, went to the limo that was waiting for them. He rip open the door, and by that it meant if it was not for the security latching, it would be gone. He slammed the door hard enough to make people jump backwards. The Wolf looked at Lynx, who told him to go with their guest. The interior of the hoverlimo was something that Tom had never seen before. It was lined in the most comforting cushiness, and the mini bar was worth more than his paycheck. Fox shouted and Tom a raised eyebrow.

"I'm guessing that you're not used to such crappy rides?" Fox ignored the hurt look of the driver, who was doing his best to get the dead hero to the place in the quickest time possible. Tom just glared at him, not really wanting to have answer Fox's attempt to make himself feel better.

"Fox, shut the fuck up." This caused the driver to hit the brakes, causing Tom and Fox to slide into the front purple chairs. The driver shot a haunted look at the two, and quickly prompted by the curses of the fellow drivers, rejoined the path.

"What did you say to him/me?" Fox and the driver asked him.

"What? Get over your high horse, Fox." Tom glared at the two.

"Goddamn, what's wrong with you boy?" A thick islander accent Lizard shook his head,

"You can't say that to _him_."

"Yes he can," Fox said pushing himself upwards, but having no success, "But but who the hell said you could me by my name?" he spat out, as he pulled himself upright. Then the limo stopped suddenly, causing Fox to fall backwards on the seat and then forward on the floor. This caused Tom to burst out laughing, which resulted in Fox flipping him off. Tom grabbed Fox's right arm, and pulled him on the seat. Fox quickly grabbed the his black staff and began to look more relaxed.

"Having to deal with you for a few hour is plenty enough time to call you Fox, Fox."

"Hmm." He grunted out.

"You know, this will sound so juvenile, but are we there yet?" Tom looked at the Lizard who was ignoring him.

"If I am right, Tommy, we should be there any second as long as keep asking, are we there yet?" He let out a little grin that made the Wolf cringe.

"Well, Mr. McCloud, we are actually here." The Lizard smacked his lips, desperate for the vulpine to be gone.

"That's the first time it has ever worked for me," Fox said with a grin, "How about you, my friend?" It was a cynical way, not as you would do to your good or old friend.

"Same here Fox," He glanced over to the foul-mouth, arrogant celebrity and saw something that resembled _fear?_ No, it was nerves. "You ready for this McCloud?" Fox turned his head and stared at the one person who treated him as a person and not as someone famous.

"Yes I am. Let's go Tom."

_This is so damn long. Well, you know the drill. Same fanfic website, same fanfic story!_


End file.
